A Peek Into The Mind of our Fictional Friends!
by Special Agent TrebleClef Chase
Summary: Someone needed to ask them what the heck was in their heads. Someone needed to uncover the truth. So then came SuperBlonde to save the day from Ignorance! What do your favorite charecters have to say? Read and find out. OOC intended. Hiatus...
1. Percy Is Yet Again In The Hot Seat

Disclaimer: I do not own PJOs

Interviews

Chapter 1: Percy Jackson

Interviewer: Tell me, why did you ever like Rachel?

Percy: She was a little less complicated than Annabeth. She was a retreat from the hard demigod life.

Interviewer: Would you have picked Rachel if she didn't become the oracle? Don't lie just because Annabeth is standing right there.

Percy: That is a hard decision. I can guarantee you that if that was the case it would have been a lot more complicated but now after being with Annabeth for a while I can't say I'd pick Rachel.

Interviewer: Awwwwwwwwww..... would you pick me over Rachel?

Percy: I guess..... maybe. If you played Annabeth. You are seriously like her dopelganger.

Interviewer: (bows) I am honored. But unfortuneately this is who plays Annabeth. (holds up pic of Alexandria D.)

Percy: GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annabeth: Lemme see!

Interviewer: nooooooo.

Annabeth: She plays me. It is my right to see it!

Percy: Be forewarned. You will not like it.

Annabeth: Whatevs. Hand it over. (grabs it. looks. pukes)

Interviewer: Ewwwwwwwww..... Anyways. What are your feelings on Nico?

Percy: We are friends I guess. He has gotten easier to deal with now that he is okay with his dad.

Interviewer: Put all of your best friends into a category. Who's Who?

Percy: Annabeth- girlfriend

Grover- best friend

Tyson- brother

Thalia- uh. i have no idea. best friend. i'll move grover to best friend forever.

Interviewer: Exactly what I thought. Possibly because I'm writing this fanfic.

Percy: I'm in love with Annabeth and Rachel can go jump off a cliff.

Annabeth: (jaw drops open) I love you too Seaweed Brain!!!!!!!!!

Interviewer: See. I just wrote that you would do that.

Percy: Annabeth looks like a greek godess.

Interviewer: She looks exactly like her mom. I would think so. Gee. I love controlling what you say.

Percy: (gets down on knee) Annabeth Chase, will you..... hand me that cheeseburger?

Interviewer: Okay that was un-called for. but it was too funny.

**Percy: I hate cheeseburgers!**

**Me: I know. But that was hilarious!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Percy: I hate you!!!!!!!**

**Me: Hi. My name is Annabeth.**

**Percy: (kisses me) love you Wise Girl.**

**Annabeth: (walks in. sees that.) Grrrrr..... Percy!**

**Percy: (figures out I'm me.) Wait. You are not Annabeth!**

**Me: He kissed me. I was just making a joke! (saves and closes the document. QUICKLY!!!!!!!!!!)**


	2. Sonny With A Chance Of A Cliffie

Disclaimer: Don't own squat!!!!!!!!!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Sonny Munroe

Me: So, cutting to the chase, do you like Chad?

Sonny: What! What! No!

Me: Overly defensive are we?

Sonny: No! He's spoiled, selfish, annoying, dreamy...., georgous....., funny.....

Me: Yup. It's official. You're in love with him!

Chad: That's what I said!

Me: Hush up! Annabeth can interuppt interviews but you cannot!

Disclaimer: Don't own squat!!!!!!!!!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Sonny Munroe

Me: So, cutting to the chase, do you like Chad?

Sonny: What! What! No!

Me: Overly defensive are we?

Sonny: No! He's spoiled, selfish, annoying, dreamy...., georgous....., funny.....

Me: Yup. It's official. You're in love with him!

Chad: That's what I said!

Me: Hush up! Annabeth can interuppt interviews but you cannot!

Chad: Favorite taker!

Me: I barely ever watch t.v.! I read PJOs all the time!!!!!!!!

Chad: why?!?!

Me: Cuz Percy's hawter than you. No offense Annabeth. I consider us as one so your boyfriend is my boyfriend. Anyways, so is Nico,

Sonny: Eeeeeew!

Me: Not that one! Nico Di' Angelo! Then there's Luke, Scipo.....

Annabeth: Who's he?

Me: Not from your world. He lives in Venice, Italy.........................

Sonny: No offense but it's my interview not a crush-a-thon!

Me: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. So what's up with you and Tawni?

Sonny: Oh I'm positively in love with her........

Me: (turns to audience) don't fret. I was just joking!

Sonny: She's kind of self-centered but ther are those days where I don't have to tie myself to a pole to keep from strangling her.

Me: Doesn't show that on the show

Sonny: Oh there's tons you don't see......

**Sonny: What's wrong with you?!?!**

**Me: Tons!**

**Sonny: Why did you give them a cliffie?**

**Me: Cuz they give me cliffies and then take ages to update.**

**Sonny: So this is revenge?**

**Me: No it is a vendeda!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!**


	3. Annabeth and Kronos Do Journalist School

Disclaimer: Do not own nothin.

Chapter 3: Annabeth! Finally Yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Why did you ever like Luke?

Annabeth: He was like a big brother to me for so many years and it was hard to get over. (leans in) he's also quite the piece of eye candy.

Me: What kind?

Annabeth: Snickers

Me: Yummmmmmm...................

Annabeth: Exactly

Me: Before your boyfriend kills me, would you have chosen Luke if Percy had died instead of him?

Annabeth: I don't think I would have. If Percy had died, I don't think I would've betrayed his memory like that.

Me: Awwwwwwwwwww......... You are awesome. Olympus knows that I'm in love with a bad boy.

Annabeth: Ooooh who?

Me: I would tell you but this is a fanfic and creeps could read that and there is a slight possibility he could be reading this.

Annabeth: That reminds me of that time I read The Battle of the Labyrinth

Percy: You did WHAT?!?!

Annabeth: read BOTL

Percy: You have an acronynm for my diary?

Annabeth: You forgot your name in Mt. Saint Helens?

Me: Ooooooooooooooooh........

Percy: Per....Per.....Perfect Johnson. That's it!

Annabeth: No. Percy Jackson.

Me: Anyway.... How do you feel about cheeseburgers?

Annabeth: What is up with your obsession with cheeseburgers?

Me: I just love being random. I hate cheeseburgers anyway.

Annabeth: Oooookay.

Me: Who is your favorite Jonas Brother?

Annabeth: Who?

Me: Are you kidding?

Annabeth: Yup. Gary is my favorite.

Me: Who the crap is Gary Jonas???????????

Percy: Some guy my mom listens to

Me: I'm talking about Jonas Brothers as in Paranoid, Year 3000, Poison Ivy!

Annabeth: ???

Me: Whatevs! Put your best friends in a category

Annabeth: Percy- boyfriend

Thalia- BFF

Grover- best friend

Tyson- Percy's broseph

Me: I like that last one.

Annabeth: Thanks. I came up with it on my own.

Me: No you didn't. Everything you say I thought up first.

Annabeth: How about this? _I will never, ever make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. Get used to it._

Me: Ha! You got me. Rick Riordan came up with that.

Annabeth: Nanner Nanner Nanner.

Me: Wow. That was very mature.

Annabeth: Olympus to Bessie! I think it's Kronos' turn!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Annabeth: That was lame.**

**Me: That's because you're my favorite. I can't humiliate you or I could never forgive myself**

**Annabeth: Awwwww....**

**Percy: Aw! Suck it up!**

Me: So Kronos, how's Tartarus treating you?

Kronos: Horribly! Duh!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: No offense, actually offense intended, but you deserved it.

Kronos: I had to suffer for so long only to be sent back. I had to be in the body of a teenage boy! You would not believe how many times girls would ask me out instead of running away screaming

Me: YOU ATE YOUR KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway. Luke is so hawt that I might have been one of those girls.

Kronos: So What! ...... I'm still a rockstar. I got my right moves! And I don't need you-

Me: Please don't sing. Anyway.... what are your feelings on Percy?

Kronos: Oh! I'm positively in love with him! What do you think? Do you think I enjoy this pit?

Me: It doesn't look so bad from the edge.

Kronos: Wanna come see?

Me: I may be blonde but that's just a stereotype. I'm not stupid. Two things are true. I will not go in there. Two plus two equals seventy-two million, eight hundred thousand, and seventy two millionths. And ******* ******* is HAWT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N that is the stupidest thing to say ever!) (A/N Last thing, soooooooo freaking wrong!)

Kronos: Dat is wrong on soooo many levels!

Me: What's with the German accent?

Kronos: Well, Bob, I mean Ipeatus, picked up a German accent and he visits me frequently.

Me: What do you look like really?

Kronos: (shows me)

Me: No wonder they call you the crooked one! Okay........

**Kronos: Does it really look that bad?**

**Me: Yes. I never took you for the cares-about-looks type.**

**Kronos: Well I am. I suffered from Bulimia when I was a teenager.**

**Me: Kronos, that was infinitely dumb. You're superhuman. You can zap yourself skinny.**

**Kronos: Well, I've always been a bit of a blonde.....**

**Me: What did I tell you about that stereotype?**

**Kronos: Whatever. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
